Bella too loved
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Bella is having a bad time so she asks jasper for help. alice isn't with him, and everyone knows but bella. treaty broken, lines crossed hearts broken and mended. btw, should i do a sequel? read and tell me! my 2nd best story.
1. Chapter 1

BAMN!! THIS IS A JASPER BELLA STORY!!!!!!!! AHAHAHA.3 XxXASHLEYXxXMARIEXxX AND MYSTERICA6952!!! no spelling mistakes this story, happy now?- no mistakes is for you ellie-twilightlover =]

Apov!!!

"did you remember to do everything you can to make her not smell like Bella?" jasper asked me nervously. He had just come back from a hunting trip he had taken with Carslile, and now the rest of us had to go. Bella had to stay alone with him. Carslile was at the hospital, cant come home because of some sudden flu epidemic. Jasper and i had been fighting allot lately and found it was better if we separated. Edward and Bella hadn't come to a verbal agreement, but it was over. they haven't talked in a week. she was really only here because everyone has grown so used to her. but i am starting to see more with her and jasper. everyday he tries to get closer, get more used to her scent. she sleeps on the downstairs couch, and he sits there every morning. I smiled at him. "yes jasper. her scent is will be fine." he nodded. we rushed out the door before she woke up.

....bpov....

"Alice? Emmett?Esme?"i called. Where were they? i was going to panic. i felt the familiar wave of calm rush over me."hello jasper." i breathed. i was lucky to still be doing that. i turned to look at him. " Ive never seen your eyes so topaz." i whispered, but i wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

"i thought you were out hunting."

"no, im back. but everyone else left. carslile is at the hospital dealing with a flu epidemic." i tried to let all this soak in.

"se we are all alone," i tried,"for at least three days?"

"yes. is there any thing wrong with that?"

"no."

"so, how are you and Edward?" he smirked, like at some inside joke.

"im pretty sure we are over." i sighed.

"so are me and Alice." oh wow, i thought. that's shocking. that was true love if i ever saw it. but so were me and Edward........

"really?you and alice? why?!"he laughed." a vision. set in stone. of me and another , and her and someone else." he smiled at me.

"so we are all alone for 3 days?"i asked.

"of course." i realized we were sitting on alice and his bed, well his bed since alice was sleeping on the couch by me.

" ohh!" i gasped.

**a/n well yeah, cliffy. but uhm review, look they even made a buttion! it takes 30 seconds! please?? i love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

BAMN!! THIS IS A JASPER BELLA STORY!!!!!!!! AHAHAHA.3 XxXASHLEYXxXMARIEXxX AND MYSTERICA6952!!! no spelling mistakes this story, happy now?- no mistakes is for you Ellie-twilight lover =] **good peoples! you reviewed! 4 in one day, that's a record. but i have another jasper and bella story, review and ill tell you in the next chapter. oh and look out for my new story, other families. this chapter has allot of dialogue.**

he looked at me. " what is it _Bella_?" i loved the way he says my name. he smiled. Ive always loved his smile.

"you and Alice have been over as long as Edward and i, if I'm correct almost to the day." i sighed.

"yeah, actually. to the day. Alice is actually sleeping with him." not _sleeping _with him, cause that's impossible."he was still laughing. i sighed, and his laughter abruptly stopped. he shifted a little closer, most likely meaning it not to be felt. " are you OK?" his voice was serious.

"its just hard to believe my best friend stole my boyfriend and divorced you." i could feel the tears, i knew it was over but proof was too much for me. i shifted my weight so i was leaning on him. his breath stopped, i remember how hard it is for him, even harder than for Edward. i went to pull away but he held me back. " its OK." he assured me. like i had a choice. i felt his breath slowly coming back, while mine finally started to slow. we lay there silent for a few moments. " are you hungry?" i thought about this, wondering if i was or not.

"i guess." I'm not sure, everything is such a blur, i wonder if jasper is doing that to help me. he was so cold, yet i couldn't feel that. i looked at him, realizing he was wearing long sleeves.

" Bella I'm going to change, ill meet you in the kitchen." he mumbled then disappeared, leaving me with this empty feeling. i stumbled my way down the stairs, shockingly making it to the kitchen in one piece. i still had that numb feeling.i took a deep breath, trying to find some since of familiarity. the only familiar things are the house and being with a vampire. i let out the breath and heard jasper come in.

"so how do you cook this stuff?' he asked. " well, after what Edward did I'm not letting you cook."

" what did Edward do?"

"caught a microwave on fire."

"oh."

" have you ate human food yet?" i asked him. i watched his reaction carefully- a mixture of fear, disgust, and horror.

"no." i smiled." oh no. I'm not going to. ever!" i couldn't help it, i laughed pretty hard. " so you wont every eat any human food?" i tried.

"no." he said.

"please?" i begged.

"no"

"why not? Edward did! hes still er alive in a way!" stupid stubborn vampires.

"I'm not Edward, i wont eat that." i know your not Edward.

" please!one bite! just one little tiny bite." im pleading.

" how bad is it?" he asked.

"its not bad."

" to you."

"fine. be that way. ill just stay in the living room for 3 days." i threatened. his face became unreadable.

" no you wouldn't."

"oh? wont i? how would you know?"

"i just do. Ive been watching you. you cant go that long with out human contact. it wont work."

"your not human."

"oh, ha ha. very funny."

"i know. I'm hilarious." i snorted. the microwave dinged. he jumped.

" foods done. time for _you_ to eat." he said.

"no. foods done its time for _us _to eat." i replied.

" im not getting out of this, am i?"

"nope."

"damn."

"well, come on." he sighed. he picked up the spoon and closely pulled it to his mouth. he wasn't breathing.

"it stinks." he said making a face.

"just eat it."

" fine." he stuck the spoon in and out of his mouth so fast i hardly saw it." ewwwwww!" he spit it into the trash.

"never again."

" never again." i agreed, finishing off my food.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n jasper and Bella story, you know. another dialogue chapter, I'm making a second story on this one, called unintended loves Alice pov**

"i cant believe i ate that. most disgusting thing ever." he grimaced.

"well, i could of been school food like Edward."

" even worse than that?" he asked.

"a thousand times."

"oh gross.'

we were just sitting there when he told my under the bed, hide. now. no questions.

jpov.

me and Bella were just sitting there. i was lost in her eyes. that's when i smelt it. volturri. felt the feeling of authority and hate. knew they were coming for her. " Bella quick get under the bed. hurry. please." she got scared. i kissed her cheek and felt her emotions go wild. mine were too. i smelt Edward, he got here in time. "stay here." she sighed. " breath small breaths, only letting some scent off. refrain from moving as much as possible." i took that as a yes. Edward burst in.

" good. you already told her."_not about the volturri, so shut up._i thought. he nodded and we stood there, waiting for the others to come. Esme walked in with Rosalie at her heels. a few minutes later Emmett came in carrying Alice.

" what are we going to do? I'm not letting Bella die. the volturri wont let her live unless she dead. we all know that, but what do we do? we cant lose her." i blurted out.

" why not?" Rosalie whispered. i hissed at her under my breath. she was next to me so only she heard. she clenched her teeth with an audible snap.

"but but shes not with Edward. the volturri wont like that. they wont see a point in her. we have to change her now. we don't have another choice. she dies or shes turned. those are our only choices. we have to change her. ill do it if no one else will. i will. Bella cant be out of my life. i love her." Alice said hysterically.

"we all love her." i whispered. rose snorted.

"I'm going to get carslile." Edward said.

" but what about the flu epidemic? we cant risk you bringing it back." Emmett reminded him

" ill use the cleaner thing at the hostpital. ill be back in 5." and he was gone, halfway off the property.

Esme sighed. i could tell she was stressing. she walked over and looked out the window. "we only have about 20 minutes left. jasper, i need you to take Bella to la push and have her get Sam,Embry,Quill Jacob, and Leah. hurry please."

Bella came out from under the bed gratefully, giving Alice a small smile to assure her of their friendship. happiness was radiating off Alice.i grinned at her. her happiness waves got bigger. i grabbed Bella by the waist and started running.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n jasper and Bella story, you know. another dialogue chapter, I'm making a second story on this one, called unintended loves Alice pov**

we were running as fast as i could, steering clear of the volturri.

"la push is that way." she said quietly, gesturing to the left a little.

"oh right. sorry."we ran until the stop on the border. she took out Edwards cell. why does she have that?

"Jake? hi its me." an explosion from the other end."no, more vampires are out to get me." explosion. " Jake- Jake- JAKE! yes i need your help. and Sam Embry Quil Seth and Leah? and and if he wants Paul too? that works. OK. luv ya Jake. OK bye." she loves him? luvs?

"jasper?" she said waving her hand in front of my face."hello?" you alive?"

"no." i teased.

"oh, very mature. well they should be here-"

"now." i interrupted, making a face.

"ah." the 'pack' burst into the clearing where we were. Jacob pulled her into his arms. i held back a growl. the taller one-Sam- i think- nudged the one called Embry and pointed to me, laughing. i let the growl out and Bella pulled away from Jacob and back into my arms. she shivered.

" sudden temperature change? i teased." and you smell horrible." i made a face. she shoved me playfully. i could feel the jealousy in Jacob.

"dont we need to be getting going?" jacob muttered. bella blushed.

"uh yeah. i don't know the details." she pushed me forward.

" uh well the head vampires who control the secret of vampires dont want bella to live knowing our secret so they will have her dead somehow. vampire or dead. and theyre on the way. id say we only have a few minutes."

"in that case, jasper, we have to break a rule."sam said." bite her."

**a/n im so evil. cliffy. review and i will update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n jasper and Bella story, you know. another dialogue chapter, I'm making a second story on this one, called unintended loves Alice pov**

**re cap- "**in that case, jasper, we have to break a rule."sam said." bite her."

**bpov**

everything happened so fast, at one time. Sam said to bite me, Jacob screamed no and lunged for i was pushed from between them, and some one was holding onto me now.I'm glad they were or i would be on the ground. i wanted to open my eyes but don't think i could. it took me a second to realize cold arms were holding me. but jasper hadn't caught me, i was sure of that. but who then? i knew who it was as soon as i heard his velvet voice.

"what the hell is going on here?" he spat.

" she cant die. _at all_." Jacob hissed the last part, looking at Sam.

"i disagree." my old angel said.

"Edward wants Bella to die?" jasper said sarcastically.

" shut up jasper. you were about to bite her." he hissed.

"so your going to do it then?" Jake said, sounding a little more assured.

" its not up to me." he replied.

"Bella's not even conscious i don't think." Seth said, slightly amused.

"am too."i mutered, not sure anyone heard me but edward and maybe jasper. edward put me down, holding my arm to steady me. i turned arounded.

"edward. i-i-i....." i cant even finish my own sentences.

"shhhh love."he whispered picking me back up. " home." he said to jasper. and he told the pack something i didnt hear. and i got the familiar feeling of flying.

"edward, im so confused. what happened?" i asked.

"lots, i will explain in 3 days."

"huh?"

"lets go, i will explain after i talk to carslile."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n jasper and Bella story, you know. another dialogue chapter, I'm making a second story on this one, called unintended loves Alice pov oh, and for the background thing, i have a story that goes along with that. and i usually don't do mainly dialogue. **

bpov

i love running like this. well for me its more like flying. i realized where we were going before we left. the place we spent our last truly happy moments at. as we approached the meadow Edward slowed down, my usual sign to get off. i did, of course, reluctantly.

"give me you arm." i did. he frowned at me.

"no, Bella. the other one. the one with the scar." he said politely, forcing a smile.

"oh OK ." i did. he looked at it for a moment and dropped my arm, sighing..

"i cant do it, bells. i cant bite you." i nodded.

"its OK." i looked at him. well, more like i looked at his eyes. he looked so sad, so torn. it made me so sad.

"no, Bella it isn't. the volturri would do it in a second. they'd just kill you. I'm not even strong enough to kiss you after being away so long." i leaned away slightly. he pulled me back.

"bells, we're together again. do you really think i don't want you to touch me. seriously Bella. do you remember me at all? its only been 3 weeks." he smiled. so, this means we just had a little fight. broke up. we're teenagers. hell, it was our first relationship. we were bound to have a problem or two.

" what are you thinking? you know i hate it when your all quiet and thoughtful." he said. i know, thats why im so used to doing it. i loved seeing him squirm like that.

"i was thinking about how we broke up and-" he cut me off in the best way possible. his lips.

"dont say we broke up. we er took a time out." he frowned. " i cant explain it." he wrapped his arm back around me. " i love you."

" love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**a\n- sorry the other was so short =[ but i got a review 5 min after it was up so im happy =]**

"so, what do we do now? i cant stay human much longer." i said, twirling some of his hair. we had adjusted so we were laying in the sun. my knees were up half way to me chest and Edward was laying on his back doing who knows what. "Edward?"

"i don't know. do you want one of the volturri to do it?"he said, exasperated. i had left 3 or 4 hours ago, and he still couldn't bring himself to do it. he told carslile we would come back after i was changed, and that's what we were going to do.

"whens the last time you saw charlie?"he asked , i didn't even remember. 3 weeks? lets go with that.

"three weeks?" i said questionably. Edward laughed. "its not funny!" i said, lightly pushing him.

"well, we should go see him before you die." he said, only half joking. " but you have to promise we will keep it light. I'm sorry Bella but you have to say good bye. you have to understand, Bella. if i turn you its like your dead. you don't get contact with humans and werewolves. not Renee either, so you might as well call her today. its time for final good-byes." he looked for my reaction, studying my face carefully.

"okay. i want to tell him alone." i said. my face was clear of all emotion i hoped.

"you sure about that Bella?" he wanted to come with me, i could tell. but i wanted to say my good byes alone. i didn't _want or need _to know what charlie was thinking about me leaving him. but what were we going to say about my disappearing? that i died? but how? well, i guess we could say that i got in a car crash when i was driving the Volvo. but Edward would never give up his Volvo. we could wreck the truck. but i think we should change me first. so i don't really die. because that would be utterly pointless. and we all know what would happen if i died. Edward goes a little loopy and tries to get the volturri to kill him.

"bella? are you OK? what are you thinking about now? and are you sure you dont want me there? ill go. ill just stay out of sight. charlie wont know im there. i promise." i thought about this for a few seconds.

" im not okay. i want to say my goodbyes alone. i didn't _want or need _to know what charlie was thinking about me leaving him. but what were we going to say about my disappearing? that i died? but how? well, i guess we could say that i got in a car crash when i was driving the Volvo. but you would never give up the Volvo. we could wreck the truck. but i think we should change me first. so i don't really die. because that would be utterly pointless. and we all know what would happen if i died. you went a little loopy and tries to get the volturri to kill you. I'm sure Edward. 100 percent positive. I'm sorry Edward but i have to go." his face looked really hurt for a second, then defeated.

"okay." he poouted." lets go." i jumped back on his back. as soon as he started running i sneezed and he tripped.

"i swear Isabella Marie swan you will be the death of me." he said catching his breath and helping me up." but your my entire life."

" I'm sorry. allergy's to you?" i teased. he laughed, picking me back up in his arms this time.

"oh, yeah. your allergic to something that's not living. is that even possible?" he laughed.

"maybe its your clothes. " i joked.

"same stuff as the clothes your wearing."

" maybe i just sneezed." i said logically.

" that's a pretty big possibility." he replied. he started running towards charlies. " don't sneeze." he teased. we didn't say anything until we got to the little place in the woods by charlies. so many memories, bad rather than good.

"dont look like that bella. its not the same. and you know it. ill be right here when your done, i promise. now go." he set me down softly.

" i-i dont think i can." i whispered, putting my head on his chest. he stroked my hair.

"you sure you dont want me to go?' ill be in the back, giving you support." he tried.

"nn-o edward, i can do it just not yet."i re- buried my head.

" i know." he whispered.


	8. good byes

**a\n- review it please! it makes me update faster.**

i gulped. Edward was helping, but i dint think i could tell charlie. i don't think i can. ill have a panic attack and charlie wont let me leave. maybe Edward should come in with me. but i really don't want charlie to know why I'm leaving. ill just tell him i hate forks and miss the sun. he wont believe that i would or even _could _leave the Cullen's, so what was i supposed to say?

"Edward?" i whispered.

"hm what is it, love?" he muttered.

" i don't know what to say to Charlie. i don't have a clue at all." i said.

'"your going to Seattle. and then we will bite you and we'll wreck the Volvo." his voice broke on 'wreck the volvo'.

"Edward, we don't need to wreck the Volvo. we could say uh that i was killed by a _giant bear._ you know, the giant bears that are really the pack?" i smiled.

"well, at least you don't call the pack Jacob and his friends anymore." he teased.

"oh, ha ha. but really Edward."hes supposed to be helping me, not teasing. damn him and his dazzling powers. " your doing it again." he smiled.

"sorry, lets just go with, ' dad, I'm going to Seattle today.' and ill bite you and we will get a body from the unnamed section of the hospital morgue. and then Carslile said since we all have graduated its time to move, and that we get to pick the place since Alice and jasper picked forks, and Rosalie and Emmett picked the place before that." he said.

" okay, so i say' hey, dad, I'm going to Seattle and I'm taking all my stuff with me'? and I'm getting mauled by a bear while I'm at it?" i huffed.

he smiled." no, just say that you have to go to Seattle and that you wanted him to know where you would be, and that when you got back Jacob was taking you hiking through the woods. and then we put out the body and we leave. its that easy, the only problem is those dumb dogs. they wont let me bite you. and of course while you talk to charlie ill be getting every thing you need from your room, but ill have to run home real quick so you'll have to be alone for a few seconds. got it?" i thought back over everything and he answered any of the questions i had.

"okay, lets just do this."i sighed. Edward frowned."hey, I'm okay, i promise. really." his face showed he didn't believe me." hey, I'm fine. I'm going to go inside now, you should go upstairs." i kissed him lightly. he let me go. i turned back half way across the lawn and gave him a small smile. " i love you." i whispered, knowing he heard me. the wind blew from behind me towards him. i saw him stiffen.

i knocked, though I'm not sure why. i heard charlie mutter something about who would be knocking at 11:30 at night." dad? its me Bella!" i half shouted.

"oh, Bella, what are you doing out so late?' he said opening the door. i smiled. "oh, Edward dropped me off. we have to go to Seattle tomorrow for a few days and i thought it would be a good idea to tell you that i was going to be out of town." _and i wanted to see you one last time. _i thought. " but, i have to go upstairs and get some things. be right back." i shot up the stairs, hoping Edward hadn't left yet. i burst in the door and, oh, shockingly, tripped over the door frame. "oh!" i whispered expecting to hit the ground. Edward caught me.

"bella, be careful?" he sighed, half laughing. " so, what do you want me t take? or do you want me to run home and get the car so charlie ca see your taking something?" he asked.

" uh, you go get the Volvo and ill finish saying good bye to charlie. i wish i could tell him the truth though." he kissed the top of my head. "you know you cant."

" i know." i pouted, but he tickled me and forced my forced pout away. " Edward stop!" i said between giggles.

"_over and over over and over i fall for you_ _over and over over and over i try not to it feels like everyday staysthe same its dragging me down and i cant pull away so here i go again_ _chasing you down again._" i sang the lyrics of this song id heard quietly.

"Bella? whats that song called?" he asked, sounding slightly interested.

"uhm, 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace?" i replied. i was half way done packing the things i would need. i was packing Edwards things to carry last. i smiled softly at my private keep-Edward-for-me plan.

" hmmm. how much do you like that band?" he asked, trying not to sound interested.

" allot. why?"i asked curiously.

" oh no reason. keep singing?" he was picking at the strings on the rocking chair.

i smiled."_why do i do this over and over over and over i fall for you over and over i try not to over and over over and over you make me fall for you over and over you dont even try so many thoughts that i cant get out of my head i try to live without you every time i do i feel dead i know whatsbest for me but i want you instead ill keep on wasting all my time over and over over and over i fall for you over and over over and over i try not to over and over over and over you make me fall for you over and over over and over you dont even try to_." i finished the song, humming the music under my breath as i worked.

"Bells? you almost done there?" he said, coming up behind me.

" mostly, still got your things to do." i grinned. i had packed a small backpack for me to carry. " now, what can you carry to the car?" i said, sort of teasingly. i packed a large suitcase full of all my things, and by the time i was done the room looked exactly the same as it had when i arrived. i felt tears come to my eyes but i held them in. i took at a pen and peice of paper.

_dear charlie, I'm so sorry i had to leave you. I'msorry about lieing to you. I'm sorry about not telling you this. ill hope you forgive me. i WILL come back and see you. but the truth is I'm not going to Seattle, Edwards going to turn me into a vampire, but we have to leave so the pack doesn't kill us. dad, Edward and the Cullen's are vampires, but they only hunt animals. Jacob and his friends in la push, the ones that are big and look like him, you know Sam? they are werewolves. and werewolves and vampires are enemies._

_I'm sorry and i love you,  
Bella._

on the cover i wrote, _dad, read this letter when Jacob calls you looking for me. don't tell him about it. don't tell anyone anything._ i sighed, reading over the note mulitple times. i was going to hand it to charlie on the way out.i started down the stairs

" dad?" he came out. " 'bye. uhm, take this don't read it until Jake calls you in a few days 'kay?" he nodded.

" okay Bella, but be careful. don't get hurt. wouldn't want to have you dead." he laughed. Edward pulled up. " 'bye bells.' he hugged me.

" 'bye dad." i ran out to Edward, tears streaming down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**a\n- review it please! it makes me update faster.**

It burns like hell. I'm in the heat of the second day and i can feel all the warmth in my body being replaced with ice. i shivered, breathing in some of the last necessary breaths i would have. i cried my last tear yesterday. apparently my blood tasted better than Edward could imagine, because he took a fair amount, but it is helping with replacing the blood with venom. less blood less to replace, Edward had said after he realized how much he had taken. were in that king sized bed, and, for once, Edward was the one stressed.

" ow Edward. my wrist." i moaned.

he patted my head. " Bella, only a few more hours of intense pain. it'll be OK." he sighed, a long sad sigh.

i shut my eyes, praying for the sleep Edward said i could have until tomorrow. it wouldn't come. i opened my eyes to stare at the white ceiling. why did ceilings have to be white? damn vampires and lack of ceiling they just have color? Alice has an orange and green ceiling, why cant Edward?

"Edward! as soon as im changed we are painting the damn ceiling!"i shouted.

he smiled. "okay, just not orange or green."

"orange or green? okay, how about navy blue? you know like that shirt you love?" i like navy blue, and its a million times better than stupid white. i now hate the color white.

"hmm, sounds okay. for bells, what about gold? it would match the bed."

"gold? why cant we just change the beds color?"

"because i like the beds color."

"grrr!"

"bella, did you just growl at me?"

"grr."

"why are we growling?'

"because my wrist hurts and its your fault and the ceiling is too white and the beds too gold and just grr!" i screamed and fell asleep.

EDpov.

she fell asleep.i hope she doesn't sleep into tomorrow, i dontknow what would happen if she did. i won't. she sturred, mummering something about 'damn vampires and lack of colored ceilings...' i smiled. humans don't even color ceilings. humans sometimes have white walls. the only white walls in this house are the dining room, and thats because its supposed to have a 'calming effect' on us. i see nothing calming about white. it really aggrivates me. unless its on Bella..... then its calming sorta. more like hot....

"Edward?" Alice peeked in. i had said i wanted this time for me and Bella, only if you needed me to come in. "what?" i stopped my self from spitting the word. shes a lying backstabbing daughter of a... nah.

" Uhm, Charlie called. said he wants bella back now, and we never get to see her again. and that jacob would be here tomorrow if not." hm........

'call Charlie back. say the hospital in Seattle just called and me and Bella are dead and that note was a lie. made up by don't call the hospital; the only way to recognize our bodies was my ID and her drivers that we hit a... tree? yeah. bella steered off the road driving the volvo and hit a Carslile said not to have it on the news. confidental. and the family is so hurt we cant stay in Forks one more day, we will be gone tomorrow. not to worry about us. we are sorry for his lose. to please if he would call Renee."

"oh damn Edward. planed deaths?" she laughed."okay, ill tell him." she skipped away.

" you didnt have to be so hard on Charlie, Edward." Bella said in a very disapproving tone. scared the shit out of me as well.

" hello sunshine. have a good last sleep?"

" i wasn't sleeping. i was seeing what you do when you think im asleep."she said. she sounds very pissed at me. " i am very pissed at you."

"WHAT!!!??? I DINT SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?" i screamed.

" you didnt? you look upset."

" i am." i hesitated. " eer Bella? how do you feel? you only have a few hours left." she looked.... different. unreal. like she was already changed. but with something different. its just so hard to explain.i looked at her. she still looked a little pissed off. maybe it was that. she didn't used to get mad too often. could she leave me fort that? "Bell-" she screamed louder than she had since James bit her. i looked at her. her face was completely pale white. her eyes were blood red.

"Bella?" Alice gasped. " your your changed? in 2 days? how? CARSLILE!!?" Alice basically flew into the next room. i heard Alice going on and on and Carslile laugh. he was e4xplaining that since she might have had some venom _residue_she would change alot faster than normal. not to worry. and if I had taken alot of blood and with the extra venom that should've shaved a day off. it did. i looked at bella, breathing heavily on the bed. Alice peeked in.

" Charlie took it okay, Bella."

" i know." she rasped. Alice raised an eyebrow at me but i gave her the later signal. she nodded.

"hope you feel better, Bella." she left. i looked at Bella.

" so."

"so?" she repeated, more like a question.

"ready to go show you off to the rest of the house?"

"okay." she sighed. her face wasn't giving away much emotion. i looked down the stairs. "Family Meeting!"


	10. Chapter 10

**a\n- review it please! it makes me update faster. jacobs chapter. eeew.**

uhg. Sam gave them _permission _to change her. boy, you should have seen that blond male -Jasper, i believe. but who cares? - jump on that. if Edward hadn't stopped me and saved Bella, i'd feel horrible for her, not so much for the leech. but, i guess, since it was vampire or cease of existence for Bella, i choose leech. but uck. she would stink. but that inhuman beauty that came with it could be worth it. but changing came with the cold hard fact i would never ever have a chance with Bella. ever. i heard sams howl. uhg. i shifted, not remember a second to late to take off my clothes. crap. now when i shift back i will have to be at my house. and rachels home. nice. my older sister gets to see me naked. one of the disadvantages of being part wolf.

_Sam? what now?_ i asked in my head.

_Bellas changed_ he answered quickly.

_dammit. i was hoping for a last moment with her human_. fuck, they jumped on that chance didnt they?

_sorry, Jake. yeah, they did jump on it. and thats the _good_news, Jacob. shes engaged._ he dropped the biggest bomb ever on my heart._ so so sorry_ he added.

_damn. im not invited, huh? _i asked, i didnt want to search his head for details.

_Jacob Black. its Bella. your invited. from what the pixie one said, you were the only non family on the geust list. feel loved now?_ i knew he wasn't serious.

_ stop fucking with me, Sam._ i growled.

_ fucking with you? hell i am. why would i do that? you would rip me to shreds. you_ are_ the real Alpha, you know._ he reminded me. always reminding me.

_ i know, Sam. but i like being your what Bella says, beta. i know i know thanks for even telling me, though. so where is the rest of the pack? ya know, the other 8?_ i asked at the end.

_when i howled, everyone chaged before you i told them private chat with Jacob, phase back._ he said simply.

_ so can i phase back? gonna go sleep._ i said, making my voice drowsy.

_ uh, jake? sleep in wolf form. illtell everyone not to phase till your up, kay?_ damn hes a good guy.

_ mhm._ i was asleep.

**a/n- i know i know, engagment! xD sorry, spoiled the next chapter for you. dont get mad. but review? theyve been slowing down lately. so, bella is back in the next chapter. no more dogs!!!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**a\n- review it please! it makes me update faster. back to Bella and Edward, finally. read breaking dawn and cried when Bella almost had to leave renesmee. and when one chicks sister died and stuff. xD but this is when Edward and Bella are revealing Bella's sexy vampires body.**

dammit. I'm a fucking vampire who trips on her first step. typical Bella. Emmett was laughing before he even knew why the house was shaking. but everything was too clear. it was so really unreal that it caught me off guard. i looked up at Edward. his face...... distracting. so much more beautiful than my human eyes could ever see. so....... beautiful.

"Bella? are you distracted?" he laughed.

"yes, Edward. your face distracts me. happy now?" i looked out the door. jasper. i was wondering why i felt so calm. stupid calming powers. jasper looked around the corner, first shocked about my new face then pleased with my apparent self control. he looked away murmuring about losing the bet. it was very clear i wouldn't be killing any humans like jasper. i grinned to myself.

"whats suddenly so funny? i cant read your mind, remember. its like a brick." he looked at me, trying to see what i was thinking.

"Alice. wants . pissed." jasper said in a rush. i ran down the stairs, taking 3 seconds. Alice gasped,taking in my new body. "Bella? oh my god! look at your face!"Alice squealed. she reappeared seconds later with a mirror. before i had my eyes open Edward took it.

"not yet, Alice. unless Bella...." he looked at me expectantly.

"no!" i hissed. everyone laughed except Alice.

"fine then god Bella." she huffed. i grinned. she glared at me and threw herself into Jasper's waiting arms.

"give me the mirror." i sighed. she squealed again. i looked,and, gasped in shock. my face was so.......inhumanly beautiful. i took a chance, and used my new eyes to look at Edwards face. "ooh." i couldn't think of anything but his face. he looked at me, unable to look away as well. Emmett leaned over to Rosalie. "wonder how many house they will destroy." he grinned. she laughed. i picked up the hard back book that was on the table next to me and chunked it at his head, my eyes never leaving Edwards.

"ouch Bella." Emmett said. apparently i made contact. i smiled, and Edwards face changed. he looked....exited.

"Bella, hunting time." his eyes still locked on mine.

"okay." i waited for my heart to start going wild, but nothing. he came over to me locking his arm around me. remembering was stronger, i kept mine at my side. he looked at me funny, but then understood. i heard Alice mumblkeimng. " stupid love sick Edward. stole Bella before i could fix her up." i smiled. Edward sighed.

"Bella is perfect just the way she is now." he hissed at Alice, and then looked at Emmett. "more than you did." he grinned. "come on Bells." he took my hand and led me to the river.

"i have to cross _that river?" _it came out in a second along with a gasp.

"mhm. very simple. watch me." he took about five steps back and ran, pushing himself off a rock on the edge. me, being the only clumsy vampire in existence, took 7. i pushed off with ease, landing in a tree about 10 trees from Edward. he ran up under me. "Bella! that was amazing!" he shouted, forgetting himself.

"i know! but Edward, I'm still afraid to fall." i grinned sheepishly. he held out his arms. "still afraid?" he asked. "no!" i jumped.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life." he kissed me. even this was more than it was as a human. "i love you more."'

"no, Edward i will always love you more."i said threw the kiss.


End file.
